chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Seraph (CR +2)
Creating a Seraph "Seraph" is an acquired template that can be added to any Humanoid creature, referred to hereafter as the base creature. A Seraph retains all the base creature's statistics and special abilities except as noted here. *'CR '''Same as base creature +2 *'Type''' The creature's type changes to Daemon, and they gain the Vassal (Hadeus) subtype. Do not recalculate BAB, saves, or skill ranks. *'Senses' A Seraph gains darkvision 60 ft. Defense *'HD' Change all racial HD to d10s. Class HD are unaffected. *'Defensive Abilities' A Seraph gains DR 5/magic and silver; immunity to aging, animancy effects, disease, sleep, and poison; and the following defensive abilities. ::As a free action (even when it is not their turn), a Seraph can spend one blood point to gain regeneration 3 for one minute. This ability may be activated even if the Seraph is out of blood points (incurring the normal penalty for dropping below 1 blood point), and even if the Seraph is otherwise unable to take actions. Blood Healing is automatically activated if it is not already active and a Seraph's HP reach a total of 0 or lower or another effect would kill them. However, this ability cannot be used to restore HP lost from fire damage unless the Seraph has gone 1 hour without taking additional fire damage. ::If a Seraphim has the ability to remain conscious with less than 0 HP, they become unconscious when their HP reach a negative total equal to their Constitution score. ::Because of their Blood Healing, a Seraph can only be killed by certain means. A Seraph who is decapitated or has their heart pierced (either of which can be done to a Seraph as a coup-de-grace using a weapon that deals slashing or piercing damage respectively) becomes unconscious until their head is reunited with their neck, or the object piercing their heart is removed. If a Seraph's head or heart is removed and then destroyed (either by burning it, or by keeping it away from their body for more than an hour), they die; and if a Seraph is decapitated AND their heart is pierced, they die immediately. Additionally, a Seraph can be killed by dealing fire damage equal to (their HP total + their Constitution score) to them before their Blood Healing can restore it. *'Weaknesses' A Seraphim gains fire vulnerability, and the following weakness. ::While exposed directly to daylight, a Seraph takes a -2 penalty to Strength and Dexterity, is dazzled, staggered, cannot spend blood points, and must make a concentration check (DC 20 + double the power or spell level) to manifest a power or cast a spell. If a Seraph ends their turn in daylight, they take damage equal to half their maximum HP. This damage counts as fire damage for the purposes of Blood Healing. A Seraph who is outside during the day but is in an area of dim or darker light; or is under shelter, such as a thick canopy or a wooden awning; is still dazzled, but does not take the other penalties associated with daylight. Offense *'Melee' A Seraph gains two claw attacks appropriate for their size. *'Special Attacks' A Seraph gains the following special attack. ::A Seraph may use their fangs to drink the blood of living creatures. Whenever a Seraph establishes or maintains a pin on a creature, they automatically know if that creature has blood, and whether they are diseased, poisoned, another Seraph, or a Daemon with the Fiend subtype. If they wish, they may then drain that creature's blood if they have any, dealing 1d2 Constitution damage to that creature, and gaining an equal number of blood points. If this would put the Seraph over their maximum blood point total, they instead gain 5 temporary HP per pont of Constitution damage dealt that stacks with any other temporary HP gained this way, and lasts for 1 hour. As a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, a Seraph may also drain the blood of a willing creature within reach. ::If a Seraph drains the blood of a diseased or poisoned creature, they gain no blood points or temporary HP, and are nauseated until they take a move action to regurgitate the tainted blood. If a Seraph drains the blood of another Seraph, they instead gain two blood points for each point of Constitution damage dealt. However, this practice is deeply taboo among both other Seraphim and Hadeus himself, resulting in the Seraph immediately becoming Fallen, and likely being marked for death among their kin. ::Finally, if a Seraph completely willingly drains the blood of a Daemon with the Fiend subtype, they are forever corrupted, transforming into a Plaguelord. Statistics *'Ability Scores' +2 Str, +2 Dex, +2 Con, and +2 to a mental ability score based on the Seraphic Bloodline. *'Special Qualities' A Seraph gains the following special qualities. ::Although a Seraph does not need to drink water or eat food to survive, they require the vitae found in blood to fuel their powers and sustain their humanity. A Seraph has a pool of blood points, with a maximum of 10, and a minimum of (-10). At the start of each day, a Seraph loses one blood point to sustain themselves. If a Seraph has 0 or less blood points, they are starving. A starving Seraph cannot use any ability which costs blood points except for their Blood Healing, and takes a penalty to their Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores equal to their negative blood point total. ::Whenever a Seraph's blood point total is lowered below 0, they must make a Will save (DC 15 + 1 per save against frenzying the Seraph has made since they began to starve) or become frenzied. While frenzied in this way, a Seraph attempts to pin and drain the blood of the nearest living creature instead of attacking them. The Seraph ignores creatures who obviously do not have blood, except for those who take hostile action against the Seraph, who they attack normally. This frenzied state lasts until the Seraph has at least 3 blood points, at which point they may begin making additional Will saves at the sart of each of their turns to end the frenzy. At 10 blood points, the frenzy automatically ends. :*'See' Seraphic Gens and Bloodlines ::A Seraphim inherits the gens and bloodline of their sire, gaining an additional ability score increase and compulsion based on their gens; and a power and weakness based on thier bloodline. ::When a Seraph is first embraced, they gain three Seraphic Gifts of their choice, up to one of which may be a Major Gift. They must meet the prerequisites of these gifts. Fallen Seraphim A Seraph who greatly angers or rejects Hadeus, or who is overly brutal and destructive to mortals, becomes Fallen. Fallen Seraphim are disconnected from the heroism and nobility associated with Hadeus, becoming vicious, inhuman predators. A Fallen Seraph takes a -3 penalty to Diplomacy skill checks, a -2 penalty to Will saves against effects related to anger or hunger (including saves against frenzying from Blood Hunger), and loses two blood points at the start of each day instead of only one. A Fallen Seraph who worships Hadeus may regain their former glory by way of an atonement spell cast by a Hadean divine caster. The caster must provide 2,500 gp in rare incense and offerings to appease Hadeus. Category:Daemon Creatures Category:Creature Templates Category:Vassal Creatures Category:Seraphim